Tear's Of Love Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon
by Lady of Misrule
Summary: At the end of the fateful six-month contract marriage, will Arnav Singh Raizada still be able to walk away?


**::Author's Note::**

**Okay i admit it i love writing song-fic's i love how they set a mood and if you want the full effect i strongly suggest you read it with the music on.**

**PS - 19 minutes bit is a nod to J. Piccoult ...the woman is awesome!**

* * *

Song - Without You

* * *

**~ THE FALLEN ~**

* * *

**_I can't win, I can't reign__  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_**

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"Send in my next appointment. Who is it?" Arnav asked his nervous assistant as he looked steadily out his office's now finished window.

Six months.

Almost six months.

"Sir, is here to see you." Prattled Aman as he double checked his boss's schedule.

"Tell him to reschedule." He coolly replied, in no mood to deal with the private investigator today, or any other day this week he decided, as he closed the thick file of would-be-contracts in his hands.

Aman who had rarely seen his boss reschedule the very same meeting so many times in one week; wisely kept his most shut and with a short nod left him to himself.

* * *

**_I won't run, I won't fly__  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you_**

* * *

_**Six Months Ago**_

Khushi Kumari Gupta realized one thing today.

She realized how time meant absolutely nothing.

Contrary to popular opinion, time was not a prerequisite for a life changing decision.

All that was needed to do something like that was nine-teen minutes.

In nineteen minutes you could put on a saree, make jalebi batter and if you were quick fry exactly one jalebi.

In nineteen minutes you could finish up a session of catching up with Happy-ji, or finish airing a bucket of laundry.

In nineteen minutes you could watch your world turn upside down. You could be dragged away from your sister's marriage and coerced into a six-month mockery of one, without having any idea why.

* * *

**_Can't erase, so I'll take blame__  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you_**

* * *

Arnav had never particularly been a person who liked the smaller things in life, the clear view of the Delhi skyline his office offered more a mark of his place in the world than some he'd coveted as a connoisseur.

He believed in practicality.

In cold hard facts.

Except today, less than a week from the end of a six month jail sentence he should be happy to be over with, he was actively avoiding those very same facts.

Or any possible new ones.

Whoever had claimed ignorance was bliss, may have sounded like a mass of contradictions, but he sure as hell made more sense than most rational of decisions did.

* * *

**_I won't soar, I won't climb__  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you_**

* * *

Four days and five nights left, Khushi told herself, as she silently folded the pile of clean laundry on the corner of the bed.

Somehow the countdown had calmed her in the early days, given her one less day to have to face. But now'

It was almost terrifying to think of a life without everyone.

Without him.

So she still didn't know why he'd done what he'd done on Jeeji's wedding day, yet somehow, all of that just blurred in the background now.

Somehow all she saw was the little moments she would give anything to hold on to.

Only she didn't have anything to give.

After all how did one hold on to the man who has everything?

* * *

_**I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without...you**_

* * *

**::Author's Note::**

**This is a special request ficlet from My Dodokins...so hugs bubba to u and my Samossa **

**You know the drill reader's. If you're reading please be nice enough to Like and/ Comment...**


End file.
